random_pony_killerfandomcom-20200214-history
List of programs broadcast by Finley's World Network
The list of shows that Finley's World Network aired. Finleytoons Notice: If they were from ToonWorld, they came from the USA (TW is ToonWorld), but renamed to Finleytoons in 1995. *Beware, the Creeps (1966) (TW) *Wacky Movies of Daniel Gomez (1967) (TW) *Space Herriman (1967) (TW) *The Holy Adventures of Jesus Christ (1970) (TW) *Cuckooland (1972) (TW) *Dream Small (1972) (TW) *Snaily the Snail (1976) (TW) *Gree City (1985-2001) *Fandom Greenytoons (1988-present) *Luckie the Cute Girl Mouse (1988-1998; 1998-present, reruns) *Gree Yoshi (1988-present) *The Tina the Tapper Show (1989-present) *Geo's World (1989-present) *The New Adventures of Snaily the Snail (1989-present) *Punic Circle (1989-2002) *Green Bob (1990) *The New Cuckooland (1990-present) *Barshquetown (1990-present) *Filishabella The French Poodle (1990-present) *Burry The Furry Polar Bear (segment of Luckie The Cute Girl Mouse) (1990-1997; 1998-present, reruns) *Pokey The Blue Koala (segment of Luckie The Cute Girl Mouse) (1992-1997; 1998-present, reruns) *Nicolas' World (1992-present) *Mouseman and Cheeseman (1992-present) *The Eggheads (1992-present) *The Pizza Boy Show (1993-present) *Derk The Crazy Donkey (1993-present) *Danny City (1994-present) *Hev's World (2000-present) *Greeny Phatom (1995-2004, first run; 2004-present, reruns) *The Nerd Gamer (1995-present) *The Jendersons (1995-present) *Dr. Beanson (1996) *The Gummieland Show (1996-present) *The Beanson City (1996) *Earthy's World (1996) *Jake's World (1997) *Nigel meets World (1997) *Greeny TV (1997) *Holler The Hyena (1998-present) *Jammer The Speedy Hedgehog (1999) *Greeny Phatom: The Xpirience (1999-present) *Friends (1999-present) *The Luckie Files (2000-present, Luckie The Cute Girl Mouse was renamed) *Luke City (2000-2006) *Barry's World (2002-present) *Pinky Robot GX (2003-present) *Geo City (2004) *World of Jake (2005) *New Greeny Phatom (2005, 2011-present) *Cocoa's World (2006) *Geo Guy Gone Crazy (2007-present) *The Angry German Kid Show (2007) *Finley's World (2011-present) *Magic-Mario's World (2011) *Revamped Greeny Phatom (2011) *Greeny Phatom 3D (2012-present) *Bryan's World (2012) *Adventures of Microsoft Sam and Friends (2010) *Greeny Michael (2010) *Kenny City (2011-present) *The Greeny Phatom Show (2012-2013) *Greeny Phatom: The New Adventures (2013) *The Greeny Phatom Superstar Show (2013) Finley Jr. Just for Preschoolers *Sesame Street *Play with Me Sesame *Punic Circle Jr. *Barney and Friends *Bananas in Pajamas *The Santed Sailor Kids *Rugrats *Blue's Clues *Dora The Explorer *Pee Wee's Playhouse *Bob the Builder *Teletubbies *Rosie and Jim *Little Bear *The Wiggles *LazyTown *Super Why! *Bear in the Big Blue House *PB&J Otter *Dragon Tales *Thomas and Friends *The Magic School Bus *El Spiritshine's Restaurant *El Spiritshine's Puppy Days *Calliou *Stanley *Go, Diego, Go! Finley's World Network 4 Adults Just for Teens and Adults *Beavis and Butthead *Aqua Teen Hunger Force *Aqua Unit Partol Squad 1 *Aqua Something You Know Whatever *Robot Chicken *C.O.P.S. *G4's Code Monkeys *G4's Tokyo Game Show *South Park *The Angry German Kid Show *Family Guy *The Cleveland Show *Amercian Dad! *Superjail! *Ren & Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon *The Simpsons *Geo TV Other shows *Looney Tunes *Underdog *Bobby's World *The Amazing World of Gumball *The Jan and Jason Show *The Ren and Stimpy Show *Rugrats *Doug *Rocko's Modren Life *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Powerpuff Girls *Sailor Moon *Doraemon (Japan only) *Pokémon *The Fairly OddParents *The Looney Tunes Show *Tj's World *PuffRuff School *The Geo Team *The Joe and Ian Show *Finley TV *Team Finley Category:Finley's World Network Category:Lists Category:TV Shows